Ordinary Destiny 1: A New Jedi
by thewookieesroar
Summary: Jax is an ordinary boy growing up during the Clone Wars. As the Clone Wars are ending order 66 is executed and the jedi are exterminated, when his mother brings survivors home he makes a stunning discovery that could change his life. Can he revive the Republic?
1. Chapter 1

Jax Sintal was another ordinary thirteen year old boy growing up in the Clone Wars. He followed the war on the holonet, and made sure he made a donation to the republic military when he could. In some ways though, he was different. His mother was the senator of his planet and she filled him in on news about the Jedi, the Jedi were people who fought for peace and justice and were generals in the Grand Army of the Republic fighting the Separatist forces led by Count Dooku. Jax always dreamed he was a Jedi, he looked up to them. His mother got him some Jedi's autographs like Aayla Secura and Ahsoka Tano. Those two were some of his favorites not because they were cool looking and athletic, but because they were underrated by the council. Jax looked at the autographs than walked downstairs. He heard his comlink beeping and to his inconvenience, walked back upstairs to his room. He answered the comlink as quick as possible somehow knowing it would be his mother.

"Jax?" he heard his mother say excitedly over the comlink.

"Hi Mom! What's going on?" he said happily. Jax had missed his mother even though she called every week. He loved hearing her voice when she called.

"Guess what!" she said excitedly.

"You were elected Chancellor because Palpatine resigned?"

"Like that would happen," she said sarcastically, "what really happened was coruscant was attacked and the chancellor was kidnapped, the Jedi deployed Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, to rescue him and I guess they fought count dooku and now count dooku is dead! They also know about General Grievous's whereabouts and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is going to take him down!" she said excitedly.

"I'm speechless Mom…. I… I'm so excited for once I can't say anything…" He said in disbelief.

"When the war is over I can see you more often. The Big Brain though doesn't want to make peace with the separatists, he said that even though Grievous is all but dead we will fight until every droid is down." She said annoyed. Big Brain is what they called Palpatine, his mother and him always had a bad feeling about him and were weary of him.

Jax felt something was off and he was going to say something but for some reason his mind wouldn't let him. He thought about how he couldn't wait for the war to be over and he couldn't wait to see his mother again.

"Well Jax, I have to go because I have a meeting with Senator Amidala and Senator Chuchi. Take care!" she said hanging up.


	2. A Spark of Hope

**Well I hope everyone liked chapter 1! This will focus on the Dad and what he does and The Mom's meeting. Please also give me possible ideas for my story because I am open to suggestions! Also Ironia is the planet I made up that the main characters live on.**

Alliah walked out of her office and out the building, she flew to Senator Chuchi's apartment and walked inside.

"Oh Alliah, I'm glad you could make it." Senator Amidala said

"As am I Padme." Alliah said smiling

"Without further ado let's get this meeting started." Said Bail Organa as he sipped out of his glass of wine that by the look of it was imported from Alderaan.

"We need to make a plan of action if the chancellor doesn't give up his emergency powers." Said Riyo Chuchi.

"I agree, to be honest, my son and I have been weary of him ever since he came to power. He never really smiles and never attempts to make peace." Alliah said

"We need to form a rebellion." Bail Organa said speaking up.

"You guys are starting to sound like Separatists." Padme Amidala said.

"We aren't Separatists trying to destroy Democracy we're Loyalists trying to preserve democracy." Replied Riyo Chuchi.

"Ok. I can probably get the queen to let us use Naboo as our capital." Said Padme Amidala.

"Naboo is too close to Coruscant as it is in the mid rim, although we could use your security force to train our forces and we could set up a military academy." Said Riyo Chuchi.

"Then how about Ironia, it's in the outer rim and the Republic wouldn't be able to attack it without us knowing, it has great planet security and also has a militia that's training is on level with the Republic Clones. We also have Rogue Clones that may join us as clones are ordered to protect democracy so it may all work in our favor." Said Padme Amidala.

"Agreed. Ironia will be the capital!" Said Alliah.

"We must also elect an official that will lead us," Said Padme Amidala, "They will be the Chancellor of The Loyalists of The Galactic Republic. We must also assume the Jedi will be on our side as they will not stand for tyranny."

"The Jedi will control the military though. They don't usually make bad decisions and when they do, they are able to learn from them." Alliah said.

"I think Alliah should be Chancellor of our Republic," Padme Amidala said smiling, "all in agreement say I."

"I." said the crowd in near unison.

"Congratulations, Chancellor." Padme said hugging Alliah.

"Well, I'm not chancellor yet but when the time comes I will not back down from the position." Alliah said strongly.

"You should pick a Vice-Chancellor than too." Said Riyo Chuchi

"Vice-Chancellor will be….," she looked around the room trying to make up her mind, "Bail Organa." She said smiling. She knew Bail had experience with leadership and would be great help.

"I agree," Padme said, "I would have chosen Bail too."

"My Husband can lead the Space Force and if Padme can arrange it we can get Captain Panaka to lead the ground forces." Alliah said

"Great idea." Said Mon Mothma. Alliah hadn't heard her speak yet and she was happy she was participating.

"Anything else you'd like to say Mon Mothma, we haven't heard you all night." Alliah asked.

"Chandrila is working on a fleet to protect it and I'm sure if we get this started we can add to the fleet that Ironia already has." Said Mon Mothma.

"Well we have figured this out and don't tell a single soul about this meeting as it could all get us executed, don't trust anyone with this information." Said Alliah

Jax walked downstairs. It had been a week since the last time his mom called and he wondered if anything exciting had happened. He walked into the living room and noticed his dad was home, "Hey Dad why aren't you at the base?" Jax asked somewhat confused. His father, Gavin Sintal, was a commander in the Ironia Protection Force so he was always at the base during the day. His father was the leader of Gold squadron, a squadron that consisted of the best pilots on Ironia that haven't been assigned to command their own squadron. He also trained the soldiers in Hand to Hand combat, which his father specialized in.

"The base gave me a day off because the base needs to be cleaned so everyone but the janitors get a day off." His father replied.

"Oh, that's nice." Jax said.

"Did you hear the news?" His father said looking almost sad. Jax instantly became worried.

"What news." He managed to say.

"Watch the holonet report." His dad said now angry

"Oh my. The Jedi temple is on fire, it looks like Bail Organa is trying to figure out what's going on but can't get in, oh my, a young Jedi that looks to be thirteen just took down some clones. He deflects some blaster bolts but he was shot down. Let's go down by the temple with Kya Rak." Said the news anchor.

"The temple was invaded by clone troopers and what appears to be Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi haven't done anything wrong. Babies, Younglings, Padawans, Knights, and Masters were killed. Among the killed as we heard are Ci" the reporter was cut off by the connection breaking.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that the Chancellor himself cut that off." His dad said. He looked over only to see his son crying, he walked over and comforted him.

"The Jedi are dead!" He wailed into the pillow.

"No I'm sure they'll be fine." His father said uncertain about his words but hoping they'd turn out true and comfort his son.

Gavin answered his comlink as soon as it beeped.

"Gavin, this is Alliah. I'm brining a lot of guests over so get our servants to clean the mansion and get the guests rooms ready."

"Will do. May I ask who are coming over?" Gavin asked

"A government and multiple Jedi survivors. Now goodbye." Alliah said

Jax perked up and felt a little better. Maybe things will be better and the Jedi will be alright. Only time will tell.

**Well that's chapter 2 so I hope you all enjoyed. Give me some Jedi you would like to see among the survivors. They don't have to be Jedi that were in the temple they can be Jedi that she picked up on the way. I'm so excited to write chapter 3. **


	3. A New Era

**This will be Chapter 3 and basically this chapter will be devoted to Jax meeting the Jedi as it is very important but also will deal with the declaration of war on the Empire. Thank you everyone who gave me reviews on Instagram as well as here and I thank you for you continued support! Also this may be rated T as I don't know where making out stands on the rating scale…**

Jax saw his mother's ship land and went out to greet her. As his mother came down the ramp many other people came down the ramp.

"Looks like you brought the Republic Senate back with you." Jax said as joke although not really finding it funny himself. He was still heartbroken at the Jedi Orders fall and even worse, the chancellor declared the Republic an Empire which meant he was not really a citizen as he was more a subject.

"Actually Jax that's exactly what I did. I am the Chancellor of The Loyalists of The Galactic Republic. We are declaring independence from the empire. We already have the whole outer rim and most of the mid rim on our side and we already have a standing army and space force." She said proudly but Jax could tell something was wrong.

"Mom... What's wrong? You sound sad."

Her mom broke down in tears. "Senator Amidala. She. Died. After giving birth." She wailed as the other senators came around to comfort her.

"Where are her children?" He asked.

"Master Kenobi and the other Jedi onboard are taking care of them. Go aboard and meet the Jedi." She managed to say.

Jax climbed aboard and walked down the hall. Something told him to open the door. When he opened it all he could do is stare. He was face to face with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Hello young one," Obi-Wan said smiling, "I presume you are Chancellor Sintal's son?"

"Yes sir." He said smiling ear to ear. He couldn't help but notice Master Yoda was staring at him in a weird way and he was scared they didn't like him.

"Alliah said you loved hearing about us." Obi-Wan said happy to leave the kid almost speechless.

"I… You... You guys were my role models growing up." Jax said almost passing out.

"I guess I better introduce you to the others. The kids over there are our most promising students. The Human is Petro, the Wookiee is Gungi, the Tholothian is Katooni, Zatt is the one messing around with the datapad, Byph is the Ithorian, and Ganodi is the Rodian. The Jedi over there his name is Caleb Dume but he wants to go by his fake name Kanan Jarrus. The guy holding the babies is Quinlan Vos and the babies are Luke Skywalker and Leia Skywalker. The guy in the hood is Jax Pavan, you too have the same name. And that's-." Obi-Wan was cut off by Jax.

"Grandmaster Yoda." Jax said proud he knew one of their names.

"Very good. Very good!" Yoda said smiling.

"If I pass out just tell my mom I was excited." He said. He fell on the floor.

"Yeah he passed out…" Petro said giggling as he looked at Katooni. The rule on love banned was lifted because of Anakin's fall so those two were already going at it.

"Forgot a few, you did." Yoda said pointing his cane at the Jedi Sentinels behind him.

"Are identities are not to be revealed to non-high council members." A sentinel said.

Obi-Wan's comlink rang and he picked it up. "Kenobi here."

"The chancellor is making her declaration of war and she'd like everyone in the room to help her out." A voice said.

"Ok we'll be right there." Obi-Wan said

"Master Kenobi, found something out, I have. Involve the boy, it does." Yoda said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Zatt got it. He hacked into the Imperial Holonet. The Chancellor could now give her speech.

"Citizens of the Empire," Alliah began, "I am Chancellor of The Loyalists of The Galactic Republic. Right now, the empire has taken the freedom that was once yours. Fight with us. Help us get your freedom back. We demand the Emperor give up his spot or bloodshed will follow. We want our freedom and we want it now!" Alliah said.

Zatt cut the communication and there time was done. A moment of silence followed and everyone started cheering. He looked over and saw Katooni and Petro making out and he giggled and thought to himself that they were a little young but he was going to let them enjoy it.

Kanan was supposed to watch the holomail and announced when new planets joined. "Kamino, Lasan, and Dantooine have joined!" he yelled.

Yoda walked up to the podium and everyone stopped talking. "A clone army, we need. A Jedi Sentinel has offered to let himself be cloned and an army of Jedi Sentinels, we will have. Kamino has uncovered technology that will grow Clones to 30 Years old human years and stop there growth there so they age regularly. Only 2 weeks it will take to be full training as they are quick learners." Yoda said smiling as always.

"Also another announcement we have," Obi-Wan said approaching the podium, "Jax… You are force sensitive."

0-0-0-0-0-0

**What did everyone think of the plot twist? That was my plan all along... Also what do you think about the Jedi Army? I like the idea and I may do more fan fiction with something like that in it... Chapter 4 may be released today as I am unsure how much time I have but I will try to at least tyoe it so I can publish it tomorrow.**


	4. The Jedi Deity

**I'm excited to write this chapter because I will get into Jax's Jedi training and we will also focus on Petro and Katooni. I always thought the two would be a great couple and since this is fan-fiction I'd thought I'd explore that idea a little. I'd also like to make clear that in this version Anakin never was on Mustafar instead he was ordered to stay put while the clones dealt with the Separatist so he is full body and no suit. He knows Padme dies and Padme is not in a tomb she is instead burnt and her ashes were smothered on Naboo. Also watch as I teach George Lucas how to write a love story ****.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Obi-Wan threw the rock and Jax blocked it with ease. It had been a year since he first found out he was a Jedi and his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, said he was ready for a trial so he could build his own Lightsaber.

"Remember," Obi-Wan began, "Only Sith seek power and Revenge. Sith are angry. If a Jedi is angry he doesn't want revenge. He wants Justice."

"What if I get angry Master?" Jax asked.

"Then you will think of things and people that make you happy, you will pretend like you are fighting the dark side itself and you can only win through not turning." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm ready Master." Jax said with confidence.

"Ok. We are in this field because that cave behind you with the boulder in front of it is the temple. You must figure out a way to get inside." Obi-Wan said.

"Master. We will both use the force to lift the rock because being a Jedi is a team effort and becoming one should also be a team effort." Jax said.

"Good thinking. I feel you will be a great Jedi someday." Obi-Wan said proud of his Padawan.

The two Jedi used the force to lift the boulder up and Jax discovered there was a little entrance. Obi-Wan started to walk towards it when Jax stepped in.

"Master. I must go alone. Only I can decide my crystal." Jax said stopping Obi-Wan.

"Ah yes. I forgot about that. You are very smart Jax." Obi-Wan said laughing a little.

Jax walked in and he saw five doors. He sensed each one and chose the second door to the right. He could feel it was meant for him and he went down that path. He saw his best friends Petro and Katooni sitting together and he said "Hi" but they didn't hear him suddenly a Sith came out of nowhere and beheaded the two. He was scared he didn't think a Sith could get in here. He then remembered that he was the only one in here and he said to himself, "I'm a Jedi." Everything blacked out and he hit the floor.

He looked up and saw the Emperor, "You will become a powerful Sith." He said cackling.

"No! I'm a Jedi!" Jax yelled.

"I can save the ones you love from death and they can live eternal lives!" The Emperor said.

"Those are lies. Only cowards are Sith." Jax said calmly. It all blanked out for him.

"Jax. Jax." A women appeared before him.

"Who am I in the presence of?" Jax asked the ghostly women.

"I am the light side of the force. I don't appear to all Jedi. I am the Light. You are a Jedi Deity. A person who rescues the Jedi in there time of need. After you walk out of this temple, not only will you have a lightsaber. You will also have force powers nobody has ever heard of. With blessings comes responsibility. Be careful of the Dark Side."

"Yes Light. When my master asks what happened may I be allowed to speak of you?"

"Yes. You are allowed to tell of your coming as a Jedi Deity. You have the power to defeat The Emperor. At age 14 that is unthinkable but it can happen." Light said.

A white crystal came down and so did some parts. Jax examined the parts and was immediately satisfied.

"Build your lightsaber right now and ignite it when you exit the cave." Light said.

Jax started meditating. He saw the lightsaber parts. The outside had ancient markings in the metal that he identified was the metal lightsabers couldn't break through. He also saw it had a gem in it.

"The gem is the gem of the light. It prevents any unworthy users from igniting the lightsaber." Light said knowing Jax was wondering what it was.

After about what seemed to be an hour Jax finished the lightsaber. It looked like a masterpiece.

"Now go. Go revive the Jedi." Light said disappearing.

Jax walked out of the cave and Obi-Wan walked up to him. Obi-Wan saw the lightsaber and his eyes widened.

"Jax what happened!" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Light Side itself visited me and told me I was a Jedi Deity. She gave me the pieces and the crystal and I built it in front of the Light Side." Jax said.

"That's amazing." Obi-Wan said.

"I also have Force Powers nobody has heard of." Jax said.

"Let's get you back to the house. You must be tired." Obi-Wan said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Petro sat watching the sunrise with Katooni.

"Isn't it beautiful." She said.

Petro even though he was fourteen had to admit that it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Petro replied wrapping his arm around Katooni.

Katooni laughed. She loved Petro, Petro helped her recover from the Jedi's destruction. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Petro, do you ever wonder what happened to Ahsoka?" Katooni asked.

"I do. I think about her a lot. She was our teacher and I can only hope the best for her." Petro replied,

"I really miss her. I hope one day we can see her again." Katooni said

Petro stayed silent. He missed Ahsoka more than everyone thought. Ahsoka was a teacher, a friend, and in some ways, a sister.

"Petro. Would you ever go back and undo Order 66?" Katooni asked.

"No. It was the will of the force. Plus, it brought us together… I wouldn't have it any other way." Petro said smiling.

They stared at each other and their lips meant. It lasted well over a minute. When it ended both of them were smiling.

"Should we go get something to eat?" Petro asked in a flirtatious way.

"Yeah all this making-out has made me hungry." Katooni said flirting back.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Petro and Katooni sat holding hands when they noticed Jax walk in and they signaled him to sit down with them.

"What did you two lovedarks do all day?" Jax asked teasing the two.

"We speculated and talked," Katooni replied, "How'd the trials go?"

Jax ignited his lightsaber and the white blade came out.

"WOAH." The two gasped.

"I'm a Jedi Deity. The light side itself gave me the lightsaber and said I had force powers no Jedi master had ever heard of." He said.

"That's awesome! When are you able to take on Sidious?"

"Right now. I could burst into his office right now and overpower him in force abilities and lightsaber combat. That's what the light side said." Replied Jax.

"New Jedi Order here we come." Said Katooni happily.

"Well Jax we got to go." Petro said.

"Off to sleep with each other?" Jax asked teasing them.

"Yes!" Katooni replied.

"You guys are too young for that stuff." Jax said eyes widened.

"NO! Not like that." Katooni said.

"I was going to say. That's not legal in the galaxy until your fifteen. You guys have to wait another year." Jax said.

"This is just a get to know you sleepover. Besides who said we had to follow the rules?" Petro said slyly.

That's my Petro Katooni thought. Always coming up with the clever things to say. She giggled at him.

"Well we have to go. Bye Jax!" Petro said.

"May the force be with you two!" Jax said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well**__**I think we all can agree I schooled George Lucas at relationships without making it weird and awkward for the fans right guys? I'm gonna begin writing Chapter 5 soon. There will be more Katooni and Petro but tell me how you all thought about that.**


	5. Preparing to Strike

**This chapter I want to write about the Jedi army and a battle on Raxus that they partake in. I also want to write about a character I'm going to call Kyle Atar. Kyle Atar is going to be a Han Solo like character with a mix of Gregor. That basically means he is skilled, sneaky, and he loves freedom. Also I may add taking off for Coruscant. Someone asked if I watch arrow. No I don't. Should I? Someone said please put Ahsoka Tano is this story…. *Mischievous smile*. Someone also said, I don't know where you're going with this Jedi Deity thing. Well what I'm trying to do is make him sort of a Jedi Savior or like a Chosen One without saying Anakin isn't the Chosen One. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Spear as his brothers called him ran to the Jedi command center. "Commander, we have Imperial Stormtroopers with what appears to be twelve Inquisitors marching towards our location. I'd say about ten clicks to the east."

"I hate to turn on my brothers." Rex muttered to himself. Rex and Cody were 2 Clones that were named Commanders. They were able to fight there chips and they got surgery to remove them.

"FORTIFY!" Cody yelled. Sure enough Imperial Stormtroopers charged through the trees.

The Jedi Army was armed with double bladed yellow lightsabers while Stormtroopers were armed with puny blasters. The Inquisitors were the Empires soul hope. Inquisitors could take on ten Jedi Troops at a time and kill them all but then they'd be over powered.

"CHARGE!" Rex yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Jedi Troops charged and the Stormtroopers that died were by the hundreds. The Inquisitors retreated. For Rex it was another ordinary day. The Empire was lucky if they could take out half of the troops at one planet.

"I killed Ninety-Seven!" Spear said. Lately it was a competition to kill the most Stormtroopers.

"I got One Hundred Two." Said a trooper they called Slick.

"Nice job Slick! It feels good to know I'm not the only one that does the work around here!" Spear said laughing and giving Slick a high-five.

"Screw you guys," Said a trooper they called Boom. Boom was the explosives expert and he always did a fireworks show after a battle, "I only got Thirty Two."

"There's always next time." Said Cody stepping into the circle.

"Spear. We are promoting you to Captain not only because of your skill but because of your leadership. We are assigning Slick, Boom, Punch, and Ace to your squad. We are reviving the 501st legion and I will be your general. Good troops will be in this squad so I expect great things from you." Said Rex.

"You may continue your fun gentleman." Cody said leaving with Rex

"YES SIR!" the troops replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyle Atar sat in his ship waiting for clearance.

"You may proceed." Said a voice on the other side.

Kyle flew his ship down to the Chancellors landing pad. He landed and three men came out.

"Who are you and what business do you have." Said a man in a general's suit.

"Gavin. It's me Kyle Atar." Kyle said taking his hood off.

"Holy Sith it is you!" he said hugging Kyle.

"I came because I want to be a commander in the army. I would like to take a shot at the empire." Kyle said clenching his fist.

"Ok we have a few tests than you can take up duty if you pass." Gavin said wondering why Kyle was so pumped up.

Kyle walked into a room full of Jedi Masters. He guessed they were sensing if he was a spy or not.

"No deceit, there is in him." A green Jedi he knew as Yoda from the holonet said.

"What are my orders then?" He said impatiently.

"Stay here. We are launching an assault on Coruscant and we'll need you." Said Gavin.

"I like crazy ideas." Kyle said almost laughing.

"The empire has no chance of stopping us. They are too weak. We must take advantage while we can." Said a Jedi he knew as Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Then let's start planning." Said Kyle.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Spear and the Jedi 501st were all sitting by the fire away from camp. They were almost at the capital of Raxus.

"I'm out of Fireworks…" said Boom sadly.

"We can resupply at the capital." Slick said.

They sensed multiple people approaching them. Spear got up and ignited his lightsaber.

"Spear whats wrong?" said Punch as the twelve guys in his group ignited there lightsabers.

Out of the bushes jumped the twelve Inquisitors that were commanding the battle. He could only see there lightsabers and a little bit of their masks due to the dark.

"We got twelve Inquisitors boys." Spear said.

They engaged the Inquisitors each trooper taking on an inquisitor. Spear was force pushed back. He saw the leader go after Boom. Spear threw his lightsaber at the Inquisitors and the strength of his saber flung the inquisitor back. He jumped over to his Inquisitor and blocked a swing to the head. He went on the offensive and swung at his head and both his arms. The Inquisitor couldn't go much longer. Spear hit his lightsaber hard to leave him off balance and then stabbed him in the stomach killing him instantly. Two Inquisitors left what they were doing and attacked him. Just then Slick came in and helped him out. Slick cut one Inquisitor in half and Spear beheaded the other.

"That's all of them." Boom said turning off his Lightsaber.

"Is everyone alright?" Spear said hoping nobody was dead.

"Zero causalities Spear." Said Ace.

"Good. Let's get back to the camp." Said Spear

When they arrived at camp Rex immediately saw them. Spear knew they were in for it.

"What the hell were you doing?! You're supposed to stay here!" Rex said angry at them.

"We were attacked by twelve Inquisitors and we took them all down and proceeded back to camp." Said Spear looking down at the ground like a child.

"We were celebrating our victory general." Said Boom.

"If there was a causality I would be pissed but since everyone is alright I will let it slide." Said Rex in a boy your lucky tone.

"We're sorry sir." Said Slick.

"Don't do it again. Now go get some shut eye," Rex said, "We have a long day ahead of us."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So your telling me that Rex's army is the only one were waiting on?!" said Obi-Wan Kenobi impatiently.

"Why can't we invade Coruscant right now?" said Kyle.

"Patience, you must have. A plan, we have." Yoda said to the two.

"What's the plan then?" said Kyle as he watched Gavin turn on a holo projector.

"We are going to invade the senate building and the temple," said Gavin pointing at the building, "the Emperor's office has the location of every Stormtrooper on Coruscant. We will reestablish the government so that it is on Coruscant and we will secure the planet, from there we will kill all remaining imperial forces."

"Sounds like a good plan. We will need a fleet guarding the planet though." Said Kyle.

"We will have Nine Rebellion Class Star Destroyers with us," Said Gavin, "each cruiser will have around sixty fighters."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Spear stepped into the capital city and found people cheering and pointing to where ambushes were. In a period of twenty minutes they had secured the city. A little twi'lek boy approached him and offered him some water.

"Thank you young one. What is your name?"

"My name is Drex." He replied.

"My name is Spear." Spear said in a friendly way. He could tell the boy was around Seven.

"You saved us from the bad guys." Drex said.

"It was our pleasure." Spear said

"Do you want to be my friend?" Drex said out of nowhere.

"Yeah!" Spear said.

"Yay!" Drex said smiling.

"Where are your parents?" Spear said.

"The bad guys with swords killed them." The kid said now crying.

"I don't have parents either. I was born in a lab." Spear said.

"Were you a science experiment?" Drex said now impressed.

"I guess you could say that," Spear said laughing, "Do you have live with anybody?"

"No. People give me food and water so I can live." Drex said.

Spear sensed something in the boy and then realized what it was. Drex was force sensitive.

"Hewwo? You in there?" said Drex.

"Drex. Do you know who the Jedi were?" said Spear.

"Yeah. My Mommy and Daddy were Jedi. That's why sword guys killed them." Said Drex

"How would you like to be a Jedi like your parents?" Said Spear.

"I would love to be a Jedi!" said Drex.

"Ok when we go back to Ironia I will take you as my Padawan." Said Spear.

"I'm tired." Drex said laying down.

Spear picked him up and carried him over to where Rex and Cody were.

"No you can't keep him." Said Rex.

"He's force sensitive. May I contact the council." Said Spear.

"Well in that case go ahead." Said Cody.

The council answered the call and asked him a question.

"Why do you have a child trooper?" said Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I am Commander Spear of the 501st and I ask permission to take this boy as my Padawan." Said Spear.

"Tested as a jedi he will be. If pass, your Padawan, he will be. Your company, return to Ironia. Advanced Jedi training, you will be getting." Said Yoda.

"Thank you Master." Said Spear ending the call.

"I already told your company to get aboard the ship going home." Said Rex.

"Thank you general." Spear said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yoda ended the call and looked around at the Jedi he was with. Oh how the years change he thought.

"Master. Should I get the troops ready?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes. Tell all armies in Core, to Coruscant they shall go, when commanded." Yoda said.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**How'd everyone like that chapter? I liked writing it. Keep the reviews coming they really help. I will probably have time to release Chapters 6 and 7 too so look forward to that.**


	6. More Survivors

**Ok this chapter will focus on Kanan and his mission and a discovery he makes. **

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanan walked up to the council doors. He was afraid to knock even though he knew he had too. The council was a room with couches and many Jedi couldn't wait to reclaim the temple because of that. Finally he knocked and to his surprise was quickly answered.

"Come in you may, Padawan Jarrus." Said Yoda.

Kanan walked in and stood in the center of the room. He looked around at his fellow survivors and was glad he wasn't the only survivor. He looked up at Yoda and wanted to say it but he couldn't manage to get it out.

"Something wrong?" Obi-Wan said.

"Master, I… I… I want a new master as mine died in the temple."

"So sure that Master Bilaba died are you?" Yoda asked.

"She would have shown up here if she survived wouldn't she?" said Kanan.

"Know that I do not. Sneak into the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and bring back anybody who may be hiding in the temple, you must." Said Yoda.

"No master. Why not we have them stay there and when we attack the survivors can come from behind." Obi-Wan said.

"A good idea that is, Master Kenobi." Said Yoda.

"Drop you off at Imperial occupied world of Alderaan Quinlan Vos will."

"From there I will take public transportation to Coruscant?" asked Kanan.

"Yes. Here's a fake imperial ID." Said Obi-Wan handing it to Kanan.

"May the Force be with you." Said Yoda.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanan arrived on Coruscant nearly two days later. It was night so he easily snuck inside the temple. He headed to the medical bay and to his surprise it was not guarded. He noticed the door was locked and he cut a hole through it with his lightsaber. It looked untouched and as he walked in he heard a women ask him a question.

"Who's there?" said the voice

"I'm Jedi Padawan Caleb Dume. I go by Kanan Jarrus."

"Were you Depa Bilaba's Padawan?" the voice asked.

"Yes." Replied Kanan.

A light turned on and he saw Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

"Weren't you stationed on Kamino?" asked Kanan.

"Yes but I was back just in time for the order. We made it look like the medical bay was abandoned." Said Shaak Ti.

"Well the Jedi Order has bounced back and we are closing on Coruscant," said Kanan, "We will be taking back the temple and the council sent me to round up survivors and we are to blindside any troops that attack the Jedi coming into the temple."

"Ok. Would you like to see the other Jedi in here?" asked Master Ti.

"Yes." Said Kanan.

They walked into a room and he saw a man with a mechanical hand and there was a women that wasn't facing him.

"We have Mace Windu right here, he survived and it was a miracle how."

"Hello Master Windu. It is good to see you well." Said Kanan.

"Who have you- Caleb!" the women said turning around and running to him.

It was Master Bilaba. He couldn't believe she was alive.

"Kanan how are you doing?"

"Good but long story short Jedi Order is making a comeback and they are invading Coruscant in a little bit and they need us to blindside any Stormtroopers that attack them when they enter the Temple." Kanan said.

"Ok we will be ready when the time comes." Said his master.

"Before you get confused. Love is now allowed in the order."

"WHAT?!" Said Master Windu.

"I'm leaving for the hidden nursery." Kanan said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanan went into the nursery and found many droids tending to a few babies and their needs. I guess most of the other babies were killed Kanan thought to himself sadly. The babies here were now one and a half to two years old so he decided he'd tell Master Yoda about them when the council arrived.

"What is your business?" a droid asked him having spotted him.

"I'm checking on the babies and making sure they are ok." Answered Kanan.

"Ok you may continue." Replied the droid.

Kanan walked out and decided to go back to the medical bay. He wondered how the babies survived that long but then he remembered they have five years' worth of food in there.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**I know that was a short chapter but it was a setup for the next chapter which is the invasion of Coruscant and it will be a long chapter I assure you. **


	7. Light Over Dark

**Ok chapter 7! I'm so excited to write this. This is the chapter I've been waiting forever to write. Anakin is not in a suit because he never went to Mustafar and he is just his normal body**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The ship Obi-Wan was on got out of hyperspace and a few seconds after the rest came. They had the advantage with the surprise.

"Fire at will." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes general." Said the Jedi Clone sending out orders.

"Cover all Jedi Fighters going to the surface."

"Will do general." Said the Jedi Clone sending out orders.

Obi-Wan wet down the elevator and entered his Jedi Fighter. He made sure all the other Jedi were there. The Jedi that were coming to the temple with him are Jax Pavan, Jax Sintal, Petro, Katooni, Zatt, and Quinlan Vos. Master Yoda will stay on his Star Destroyer.

"Everyone here?" asked Obi-Wan through the microphone.

"Yep everyone is here." Said Jax Sintal

"Ok than let's go." Obi-Wan said.

They all flew down and landed in front of the temple. They were met by Stormtroopers and easily disposed of them. They ran into the temple and went to the medical bay and picked up Kanan, Shaak, Depa, and Mace.

"Master Windu. I see you are alive." Obi-Wan said.

"Long story for later Kenobi." He said.

They were in the middle of a hall when Twenty Red Guard and Forty Inquisitors came out. They started a fight and Obi-Wan finally noticed dead bodies from Order 66 and they were left there to rot and decompose. He felt a shiver down his spine. He engaged the inquisitor that charged him and found three Inquisitors charged him. He had trouble balancing his time between the three but he finally beheaded one and sliced the other in half. The one remaining was Pau'un and he sensed a lot of darkness in him.

He was fighting the Inquisitor but had difficulty. He matched his moves but always almost got killed when he went on the offensive. He blocked another three but was force pushed into a wall and sat there knowing his defeat.

Obi-Wan suddenly noticed everyone around was down and injured he admitted defeat and surrendered. There were only 5 Red Guard left and the Inquisitor he was fighting.

"Red Guard execute these Jedi I will go get Lord Vader." Said the Inquisitor.

Suddenly someone jumped in front of the guard and cut his head off and killed the other five as well. When the person landed he recognized her as Ahsoka Tano.

"AHSOKA!" Obi-Wan said happily.

"You're not going anywhere Dark Side slime." Said Ahsoka.

The two engaged in a lightsaber duel and the Inquisitor went on the offensive. Ahsoka easily blocked. Ahsoka went on the offensive this time and she striked at his head and down low and almost got him.

"Not bad for a Jedi," The Inqusitor said, "it seems you trained under Anakin Skywalker. It seems he trained you well. But not well enough."

The Inquisitor pressed a button and his lightsaber started to spin and he knocked Ahsoka's lightsabers out of her hand. He pointed the lightsaber at her chest and waited for his master's arrival.

"Would you like to know what happened to your master?" the Inquisitor asked.

"He died in the Order." Ahsoka said.

"No. He is Lord Vader." The Inquisitor said.

"WHAT?!" said Ahsoka in disbelief. She decided to stay quiet and let him kill her.

Just then Lord Vader walked in. He walked next to Ahsoka.

"I took down all these Jedi." The Inquisitor said.

"Good work. What do you plan to do with the Togruta?" Vader asked.

"I'm going to execute her right here." The Inquisitor said as he raised his blade. He began to swing down.

Obi-Wan could feel some light re-emerging in Vader.

He brought the blade down and cut Ahsoka in half. He smiled as he did it.

"NO!" yelled Vader. Vader cut The Inquisitors arm off.

"AHHHHH!" yelled the Inquisitor.

All the Jedi started to cry Obi-Wan didn't even noticed the Stormtroopers shooting at Katooni. He turned around and saw Vader kill the Stormtroopers and Petro crying over Katooni. Causalities were Ahsoka, Katooni, and Quinlan Vos.

All Vader could do was cry over Ahsoka. It was then Obi-Wan felt the light in Vader.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "are you ok?"

"No," he moaned, "I killed everyone in the order and Ahsoka died thanks to me."

Obi-Wan was speechless he turned around and heard Jax wailing. Suddenly Jax started to turn white. His whole body was pure white after five seconds and all the energy burst out of him. Immediately everyone who had died including the dead bodies from Order 66 stood up.

"Jax," Obi-Wan said to the crying to the crying boy, "you revived everyone." Jax looked around and noticed everyone alive including some Jedi he hadn't seen before.

Petro stopped crying as he noticed Katooni was revived too.

"Petro? What happened?" She asked

"You died and Jax was crying and some force power revived everyone." Petro said as he leaned in and started kissing her.

On the Jedi master channel Ki-Adi Mundi and all other Jedi that were slaughtered by Clones reported there clones had turned on them. Obi-Wan had to explain what happened and told them to report to the temple immediately.

Jax slowly left the room and took a speeder to the Senate building where the Emperor surely was.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The Emperor walked around his office as he sensed his apprentice's redemption and a huge explosion of light side in the temple and around the galaxy.

"My worst failure of an apprentice ever." He muttered to himself.

He walked around the room and sat back down at his desk. He sat there for a few minutes and felt something coming. He clenched his lightsaber and ignited it as a fourteen year old boy walked in.

"HA! The Jedi send a fourteen year old boy to take me down." He started laughing and used force lightening on the boy before the boy could even move. It hit the boy but the boy wasn't affected it merely was absorbed by his body. He stuck his hand up and the lightning came back out and hit Sidious in the chest.

"We done playing games Sidious?" asked the fourteen year old boy.

Sidious finally realized this kid was a Jedi Deity and became somewhat scared. He engaged the kid in Lightsaber combat. The kid was way too strong for him. Sidous tried to run towards the hall but the kid teleported over to where he was running and struck at him. Sidious blocked. Sidious counter attacked him and the kid blocked and flipped over Sidious.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax flipped over Sidious and swung at the man's back. Sidious blocked over his head and Jax swung down low and Sidious jumped. Sidious started running and Jax noticed that he was heading towards the senate part.

"You can run but you can't hide!" said Jax.

"You cannot defeat me!" cackled Sidious.

"I will defeat you." Jax said.

Jax turned around as Sidious dropped down to his booth and the two clashed. Jax swung every which way as Sidious struggled to block. Jax force pushed Sidious out of the Senate part and into the hallway. Sidious in a last ditch effort used force lightning and this time it was red. Jax felt a little sting but pushed it back at Sidious. Sidious got up and blocked three blows. Jax kicked him causing Sidious to lose balance and Jax swung his lightsaber at his head and sliced part of his head off.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Obi-Wan was walking with Anakin over to the senate building when a change in the force almost knocked them off balance.

"Sidious is dead." Anakin murmured.

"Good. I hope that Sith Loffrat goes to hell." Ahsoka said.

"Although that's not the Jedi way I do have to admit I hope that too." Said Obi-Wan.

When the Jedi got to the senate building they discovered all the Stormtroopers were in front of the senate building. They went outside lightsabers ready and found most of the Stormtrooper Corp standing there with guns on the ground and hands raised.

"We wish to re-join the Republic. Our whole army is coming here and wishes to redeem itself by joining the Republic in their fight against the Empire." A Clone said.

"Every Stormtrooper is to come into a room and one at a time and we will sense whether your worthy of a second chance." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes General." Said the clone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After nearly six hours they were done and every Stormtrooper was honest when they wanted to rejoin. They were now The Grand Army of the Republic. When the cruisers full of Senators came Yoda walked down the ramp and Obi-Wan told him about the battle and everyone's revival and just about everything he knew about what happened.

"Seen lots of action you did Master Kenobi." Yoda said.

"Yes I did." Obi-Wan said.

Alliah walked up to them.

"We are figuring out the new Government and we have an idea for how things will be run." Alliah said.

"Ok let's go to your office and figure things out." Said Obi-Wan.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They walked in and Yoda and Master Kenobi sat down across from Alliah.

"First off I'd like to say Order 65 and Order 66 have been erased from all Clones chips." Alliah said reassuringly.

"Good to hear, that is." Yoda said.

"My idea is that the Jedi will control the Jedi troops in a separate branch of the military while the Senate controls the Clones and they make one big military with different Commander-in-Chief's. You will have your own council but the Jedi will now be included in Senate meetings so a Jedi Senator or a few Jedi Senators to cover in each other's absence would be a good idea. Basically the only changes from the old republic are Jedi have a military and Jedi are now included in Senate meetings." Alliah said.

"Sounds good to me." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Yoda?" Alliah asked waiting for his official word.

"Agree to these standards, I do." Yoda said.

"I'll need you guys to sign the new constitution then." Alliah said handing them a piece of paper with the new constitution printed on it. Obi-Wan noticed that Alliah and already signed it and he read it over.

"Looks good." Said Obi-Wan signing the paper. He gave the pen to Master Yoda.

"A great Republic this will be." Yoda said signing the document.

"Awesome. Let's contact the Imperial Senators we have a war to end." Alliah said smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well that was Chapter 7. I'm so happy I finished it tonight because it gets the weight off my shoulders! Also hint at my new chapter there will be a side that Grand Moff Tarkin is Emperor of and a side that the Imperial Senators rule. Imperial Senators Stormtroopers are white armored whereas Grand Moff Tarkin's are Black armored. I will need names for the two different Imperial sides so please give me name suggestions.**


	8. Fall of the Imperials

**Chapter 8 is more of an ok now we have Coruscant let's set things up and get the Republic back together chapter. In this chapter the Jedi Order will announce the new Jedi Council. The Republic will also change its name and will have peace talks with the Imperial Senators. Also a certain women decides to visit.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jax looked at the Council announcements.

_Jedi Council Members are as followed:_

_Grandmaster Yoda_

_Master Mace Windu_

_Knight Jax Sintal_

_Master Anakin Skywalker_

_Master Obi-Wan Kenobi_

_Knight Ahsoka Tano_

_Master Ki-Adi Mundi_

_Master Luminara Unduli_

_Master Aayla Secura_

_Master Plo Koon_

Jax was surprised he was a part of the list. A fourteen year old boy on the council was unheard of. He was also surprised about how many Jedi didn't want to be on the council and just wanted to have some more free time. Jax also thought about how some of them wanted to give more time to possible relationships. Jax didn't have a girlfriend but he wanted one. He was lonely and he saw how happy Petro was.

"Hey Jax I heard you made the council Congrats!" said Petro.

"Yeah congrats Jax!" said Katooni.

Speaking of Petro Jax thought.

"Katooni and I wanted to know if you wanted to go back to our Dorm and watch the holonet." Petro asked.

Oh yeah I forgot those too slept in the same dorm and quite possibly the same bed. Jax wondered what they did all day together.

"Jax what do you say? Want to watch the holonet?" Katooni said wondering what was going through his mind.

"Yeah let's go." Jax said seeing there was obviously nothing better to do.

They got to the Dorm and sat down on the bed that still hadn't been made and Jax noticed there were two different indents on the bed but kept to himself about it.

"Jax what have you been doing lately?" asked Petro.

"I'm currently working on perfecting every lightsaber form. I discovered I could make lightsaber crystals with the force which is unbelievable. I can only make one a day and then it doesn't work so it's not too overpowered of a power." Jax said.

"Oh look a report on the Imperials." Petro said.

"It has been discovered that the Imperials have split up. Emperor Wilhuff Tarkin leads The True Galactic Empire while the Senators have formed a council that leads the Empire. The Senators Empire is called The Galactic Imperial Council. The Galactic Imperial Council is ruled off of Geonosis while The True Galactic Empire is ruled off of Eriadu." Said the Twi'lek Female news anchor.

"Interesting." Jax said.

"We interviewed Emperor Tarkin, check it out." Said the Human Male anchor.

"Your majesty was there any debate at who would become Emperor after Palpatine died?" the reporter known as Tiya Malki asked.

"No. Lord Vader betrayed us so I was third in command and I took my rightful spot on the throne." Tarkin said

"Was there any difficulty when the military split?"

"No, I ordered all traitors off Eriadu and almost half of the troops went and I really wondered what some of their motives to leave were." Tarkin replied.

"What would you like to say to The Galactic Imperial Council?"

"I am the true Emperor and we will show you that by wiping you all off the face of the galaxy!" Roared Tarkin.

"Ok that wraps up our interview with Emperor Tarkin. Back to the station."

Petro turned it off.

"We turn it off when it details the economy and scientific discoveries." Katooni said.

"What did you guys think of the report on the Imperials?" Petro asked.

"I thought it was interesting. Katooni?" said Jax.

"I thought it was cool except I don't like all this civil war and stuff." Said Katooni.

"At least it gives the Republic time to rebuild." Said Petro.

"I got to go guys, I have a council meeting I need to attend." Jax said.

"Ok bye Jax." Petro said

Jax walked out the door and took the elevator to the council chambers and entered.

"Ok now that Jax is here we are ready to discuss terms with the imperial senators." Said Master Windu.

"Before we begin I have to say that the Empire split in two and the senators are The Galactic Imperial Council and Wilhuff Tarkin is Emperor of the True Galactic Empire. It was in a holo-report. The two sides are in a civil war."

"That is good to know thank you Jax." His mother said. Jax just noticed his Mother, Bail Organa, and Riyo Chuchi were in this room along with the council.

The Imperial Senators appeared before them.

"Members of the Imperial Council," Alliah began, "the republic would like to remerge and you will become Republic Senators again."

"We're not going to just remerge we need a fair deal." Said a Rodian.

"That's what I'm here to discuss along with some senators and Jedi. What will it take to make peace and remerge with us?"

"First off we want to have all our Imperial Credits cashed in for Republic Credits so we don't have two currencies."

"Ok. That sounds good." Said Alliah. Alliah knew the government would lose money but they could easily gain it back by the number of taxes they'd be able to collect.

"How about a 10% tax increase for a year with monthly taxes." Suggested Riyo Chuchi.

"Nine months with monthly taxes and 10% tax increase."

"Seven months with 14% tax increase and monthly payment." Alliah said.

"Fine. We also want you to attack Tarkin's Empire. They only have the Eriadu system and a surprise attack could knock them off their feet. We will send all Stormtroopers over there and you send some Jedi Troopers over there."

"A deal that is." Yoda replied.

"We also want to be treated like we never left the Republic."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Alliah said.

"One final thing we will move our troops and government to Coruscant and are troops will undergo tests to re-enter the Clone Army." The Rodian said.

"Agreed." Alliah said.

"We will board the ships now." The Rodian said ending the call.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax stepped onto the surface of Eriadu and he could see the Palace from where he was standing.

"General what are your orders?" Spear said.

"Secure the village and rush the palace." Jax said.

In a total of an hour they secured the city and entered the palace. They found Emperor Tarkin sitting on his throne.

"Well what do we have here?" He said.

"Your majesty… You are under arrest for treason against the Republic. In a recent investigation it was discovered you gave Republic secrets to the Separatists during the clone wars. We are also siegeing your empire and annexing every planet in it." Jax said.

"Guards!" Tarkin yelled.

Twenty Red Guard dropped down.

"Attack!" Tarkin said.

Jax went up and killed five in the first ten seconds then left the last few for the troops he wrestled Tarkin onto the ground and handcuffed him.

"Secure the Palace!" Jax said to the troops as he led Tarkin out of the palace.

Jax boarded the ship with his prisoner and flew back to Coruscant.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Yeah I know Tarkin's Empire was short lived but I have another idea for a threat. I'm sure you guys will like it. Chapter 9 will be a good chapter so stay tuned.**


	9. A Hidden Evil

**Chapter 9 will see the return of the dark side and it will be a new twist on the Dark Side. I also completely forgot about the women who was supposed to show up on Coruscant. I'll include that in this chapter.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"The Rule of Two didn't work." Maul said to his new apprentice.

"It failed miserably." Said his apprentice

"That is why we are reconstructing the Sith Order. You are a Sith Lord and I am The Dark Lord of the sith."

"Thank you master." Said his apprentice.

"Until your Death, you will be known as Darth Vengo." Maul said the in the same tone that Sidious named him his title.

"What is my first mission?" asked Assaj.

"You will round up any dark side user. Find the Inquisitors of The Imperial Remnants. They have no leader and act more like a terrorist group. They will serve us well." Said Maul.

"Would you like me to get the Stormtroopers to add to our army?" Asked Assaj.

"Good thinking Lord Vengo. That would be a good idea. With our Mandalorian Commanders we could get a huge army." Maul said.

"Then the Jedi will be destroyed once and for all." Assaj said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Assaj entered the Imperial Remnants base.

"What is your business?" asked a Stormtrooper.

"I would like to see all remaining Inquisitors." Assaj said in a commanding tone.

"Come with us." The Stormtrooper said.

Assaj was led through the door and found this was a pretty good base. They went through the Stormtrooper training place and they walked into a room. Immediately she could sense the dark side in this room and it felt great.

"What is she doing here?" said a Mon Calamari Inquisitor.

"I've came to tell you that a Sith Empire with a new Sith Order is rising on Mandalore. We have thrown away the rule of two and will go back to the days before Darth Bane. I have come to ask you to join us in this new Sith Empire. Your Stormtroopers will serve the Sith well." Assaj said.

They looked at each other and nodded. Some were unsure and after five minutes a Twi'lek spoke up.

"What's in it for us?" he asked.

"Training or becoming real Sith and Power. You will also be granted Darth titles and will never be known as an Inquisitor of a failed empire again." Assaj said.

"We agree we will relocate to Mandalore with you. Now go and tell your leader that we are joining." Said the leader.

"We will crush the Jedi." Assaj said.

"In cold blood." Said a Human Female.

Assaj walked out to her ship and contacted her Master.

"I trust this is for a good reason Vengo." Maul said.

"The Imperial Remnants have decided to join us and will move over to Mandalore in a few days." Assaj said.

"We will make our declaration of state once they arrive." Maul said.

"I look forward to it." Assaj said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Maul hung up and walked over to the window. He sensed something from behind him and turned around. It was the Prime Minister he was using as a pawn to control Mandalore.

"Sorry to bother you sir but the rebels have attacked a garrison on the outside of the city and it was reported there were no survivors." He said.

"First of all I am Emperor of Mandalore so you will address me as 'Your Majesty' and second I want the police force to go and kill as many as possible." Maul said.

"Yes sorry you're Majesty and the attack happened a few hours ago." The Prime Minister said.

"Failure is not acceptable and you have failed me." Maul said turning around and force choking him.

"Ple-P-P." the Prime Minister said as he gasped for air.

"That is why you will die." Maul said killing him with the force.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Bo-Katan looked through her helmet with magnifying vision. She could see Maul choking the Prime Minister. At least he agreed with her on one topic. She was hoping the Republic could realize the problem before it was too late.

"Commander we have found plans in Mauls data base describing a refounded Sith Order and a Mando-Sith Galactic Dark Empire." The Slicer said.

"Relay that information to the Republic." She said without hesitating. She knew not even Death Watch could deal with a Sith Order but the Jedi could.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alliah was looking through her Holo-Mail when she saw a holo-mail come in. It was from Mandalore so she decided to open it as she hadn't heard from Mandalore in a while. She saw sith and immediately pressed the button for Yoda to come down. After a few minutes of waiting he showed up at her desk.

"Need me, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes. Look at this Holo-Mail." She said showing Yoda a holo image of it.

"A Sith Order led by Darth Maul and Assaj Ventress with the Imperial Inquisitors involved. A big problem, that is." Yoda said.

"Yes but is the sender reliable?" asked Alliah.

"Know the sender, Obi-Wan does. Reliable she is." Yoda replied.

"Ok. What are we going to do then?" Alliah asked.

"Blockade the planet we will." Yoda said.

"I will send 30 Star Destroyers with one thousand fighters each over there to engage them." Alliah said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Time to make my declaration of state. Maul thought.

"Go for it." Assaj said impatiently.

"We are in." said the Slicer that the Inquisitors brought over from there base when they came.

"I am Darth Maul. Dark Lord of the Sith. I am here to announce the start of the Mando-Sith Galactic Dark Empire. Our prime goal is to destroy the republic and all who are allied with it. Join us now or die later." Said Maul.

Suddenly an explosion rocked them off their feet.

"Sir our Declaration only got to Mandalore before Death Watch cut it off." Said the slicer alarmed.

"DEATH WATCH!" said Maul full of anger. He wouldn't get another chance at this. Death Watch ruined it all. He then realized it wasn't Death Watch but the Republic. How had they found out? He thought to himself. His Sith were surrounded by Jedi troops and what made him more angry was he saw Obi-Wan Kenobi in the front of the pack.

"Attack." Obi-Wan said too the troops.

Maul was confronted by wave after wave of Jedi Troops until he could stand it no longer he was purshed into a pile of rubble and watched as all the Inquisitors he recruited died. It was devastating and he was filled with rage.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Obi-Wan saw Maul get up and out of the rubble and took six troops over and confronted him. He swung at Mauls head and went for a low swing at his leg.

"KENOBI!" Maul yelled in rage.

"I thought I'd stop by and see how your empire was doing. Looks like it was an utter failure, like your training." Obi-Wan said taunting Maul into a blinding rage.

Maul couldn't even think straight he started swinging as hard as he could at Kenobi and didn't notice Obi-Wan go for he kick. Maul was unbalanced but managed to block Kenobi's attack. He jumped up onto the roof and found a ship hovering above him. Ventress appeared on the ramp.

"Come on!" she yelled.

Maul jumped up and landed on the platform. He walked inside and found a man in green armor that strangely resembled a man who died in the battle of Geonosis called Jango Fett.

"Master this is Boba Fett. Son of Jango Fett. He is taking us back to a terrorist base on Mustafar. These guys attack Republic bases and are seeking a Sith Lord and when they heard of you they flew over and came just in time to rescue us."

"Your father was a skilled bounty hunter. If you are half his skill you will make a fine solider." Said Maul with his signature evil smile.

"Thank you sir. When we arrive on Mustafar my boss would like to see you." Boba said.

"And who's your boss?" asked Maul.

"Aurra Sing a girl that abandoned the force. She wants you two to teach her the force so that our group called One Vision will be able to disrupt more Republic bases."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin was sitting on his bed. He cried every night when he thought of how Padme was dead. He knew it was his fault and knew he would never forgive himself. He got up and walked out of the room. He checked on his Son and Daughter whom he knew were his only real family left. He felt a hand on his back and looked around.

"There there." The voice said. It was a soothing voice but nonetheless he turned the lights on with the force and saw the person was wearing a cloak.

"Who are you?" Anakin said nervously.

The figure took off the hood of its cloak.

"PADME!" Anakin said almost bursting into tears.

"Obi-Wan told me what happened and so basically I was dead and came back to life."

"Look at our kids." Anakin said pointing to the two kids.

"They are beautiful. I only saw them once and then I died." Padme said.

"Never thought I'd hear that sentence," Anakin said laughing, "Weren't you buried though?"

"No Obi-Wan told me they spread my ashes around Naboo so he asked where I woke up and I said I woke up laying in a field on Naboo so he guessed that I must have just re-spawned or something. Everyone was in shock I was alive so Obi-Wan sent Jax Sintal to go clear things up on Naboo." Padme said.

"Kids are asleep. Do you want to do something?" Anakin asked.

"Sure!" Padme said glad she had her husband back.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Obi-Wan looked at the destroyed Palace. He decided they needed a re-election but needed to know who the leader should be. An idea popped up and he got out his comlink and called the person.

"This Kenobi."

"What do you want Kenobi." Bo-Katan said.

"Thanks for the Intelligence first off and second I think the whole Republic would agree on you being the next leader of Mandalore." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh. I'll accept that position but you destroyed the Palace with a bomb." Bo-Katan said angrily.

"There's always the old headquarters of Mandalore the Great." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Never thought of that. I'll use that for now until my palace is rebuilt." Said Bo-Katan.

"Ok good. Kenobi out." He said ending the call. One problem is settled now I'll just leave it to Bo-Katan to rebuild Mandalore.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**OK well what do you think of the new villains? I was going to do the whole empire thing but then I got an idea to end this "Book" that will lead to the next book. Also I'd like to say that not all revived Jedi re-joined for active duty. Some don't want any part in the Jedi and are just there for healing and other jobs the Jedi offer. This terrorist group run by Aurra Sing will become more substantial next story but for now they don't look to great I know. I also just realized this has more words than chapter 7 (I think). Also tell me if you want Aurra to give her position as leader to Maul or Maul to kill Aurra?**


	10. A Special Someone

**Some of you may be confused but when I said threat I didn't mean a new galactic war, what I mean was just another person they had to worry about. This story is coming to an end but I will continue down this timeline but I have a few more chapters left. Jax meets a girl around his age at the annual Jedi Sparing tournament (I read a fanfiction called "The Order Redeems" I really suggest you read it and that was a part of a chapter but the author is .5851 and he is my favorite author on this website. If you read his story you will get why.). Anyways I hope you enjoy my story. Again I think I'm just going to leave the new conflict for book 2 of this series. This whole chapter will be devoted to the tournament while next chapter will deal with the villains.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax was pumped up for the sparing championship. The Masters/Really skilled Knights. always did their matches first so the younger groups could learn before they spar. You weren't allowed to use the force and that was what Jax liked. You weren't forced to participate but it was strongly encouraged. Nobody really even remembered Order 66, it felt like a normal day for the Jedi. Jax walked up and read the matches.

_Master Division:_

_Yoda vs Mace Windu_

_Obi-Wan vs Anakin Skywalker_

_Jax Sintal vs Luminara Unduli_

_Ahsoka Tano vs Jocasta Nu_

_Plo Koon vs Kit Fisto_

_Depa Bilaba vs Ki-Adi-Mundi_

_Shaak Ti vs Aayla Secura_

_Saesee Tinn vs Oppo Rancisis_

He respected Luminara and couldn't wait to spar with her. He looked at the Knights Division to see who his friends were up against. Even though his friends were Padawans, Master Yoda thought he'd challenge the Padawans and pit them against Knights. It was a good decision in Jax's point of view.

_Knights Division:_

_Padawan Petro vs Padawan Zatt_

_Padawan Katooni vs Gungi_

_Ganodi vs Byph_

_Bariss Offee vs Kira Solaris_

Jax couldn't wait for the tournament to start. He walked down to the gardens and sat next to a Pantoran girl in the stands.

"All players participating in the Masters division please come down to the lower area of the field." Obi-Wan said over the microphone.

"Excuse me. Can you watch my stuff?" Jax said as he put his water and stuff on the seat.

"Sure." said the Pantoran girl looking up at him and smiling obviously knowing who he was.

"Thanks!" he said. Jax ran down to the lower area and stood next to Luminara.

"Hey Jax," Luminara said smiling, "ready to lose?" she said teasingly.

"Lose? Never heard of it." He teased back.

Jax watched as Yoda and Mace Windu sparred. It was amazing. They knew when to go on the offensive and always knew when to stop the offense. Finally Yoda jumped to the side than jumped up and beat Master Windu.

"Master Yoda has defeated Master Windu." Obi-Wan said over the microphone. Obi-Wan walked down to the sparring square.

"Next up. Master Kenobi vs Knight Skywalker." Mace Windu said.

This one took forever. They dueled on and on doing flips and other stuff over each other until Anakin jumped too late and Obi-Wan hit him in the legs.

"Master Kenobi has defeated Knight Skywalker," Mace Windu said over the microphone, "Next up, Jax Sintal vs Luminara Unduli."

Jax walked onto the sparring square. He mouthed good luck at his friend Luminara and then ignited his Lightsaber. Cin Drallig came over and made sure they were at the lowest power.

"Begin!" Cin yelled.

Immediately Luminara jumped over to Jax and started swinging at his legs and head. Jax blocked and then went on the offensive. He swung at her head than jumped up and quickly swung at her back. She jumped out of the way just in time. Jax looked up at the clock and realized that only twenty seconds had gone by. Luminara lunged at him and he stepped out of the way. He then tried something he knew it was legal because he saw Yoda and Anakin do it. He threw his lightsaber at Luminara, it surprised her and she jumped out of the way, he called it back and then lunged and hit her in the back.

"Knight Sintal has defeated Master Unduli." Mace Windu said over the microphone.

"Good spar. You kept me on my heels there." Jax said walking up to Luminara.

"You too!" she said givimg him a high five.

Jax walked down to the contestant area and grabbed some food. After five minutes he heard Master Windu say over the microphone, "Knight Tano has defeated Master Nu."

He decided to walk back up and watch the matches. As he was sitting down he heard, "Master Koon has defeated Master Fisto.

"Nice spar." The Pantoran girl said to him.

"Thanks. Are you in the tournament?" Jax asked.

"Yeah I'm in the Knights division." She said.

"Cool! What's your name?" Jax asked.

"Kira Solaris." She said.

"Oh your facing Barriss Offee." Jax said.

"Yeah. I don't know if I can beat her." Kira said nervously.

"I think you can." Jax said he looked over and saw that some of her friends were giggling and nudging her.

"I hope." She said as she glared at her friends.

"Master Mundi has defeated Master Bilaba." Mace Windu said.

"These are some good matchups." Jax said.

"Yours was the best." Kira said, she started blushing when she realized she had said that out loud. Her friends giggled when they heard that.

Jax himself laughed and looked over at her he was starting to like this girl.

"How old are you?" he asked wondering if she was his age.

"I'm fourteen." Kira said catching on to where Jax was going with this. If it was up to her friends Jax would have known when he sat down here that she liked him.

"Same here." Jax said even though she probably already knew that.

"Knight Secura has defeated Master Ti."

"I'm so into our conversation that I'm not even watching the matches right now." Jax said.

"Same." Kira said smiling at Jax. She realized that she was staring at him in a weird way, well, an obsessive way and stopped as to not scare him.

"So what kind of Jedi are you thinking of being?" Jax said.

"I'd like to be a Jedi Guardian because Master Drallig said I had a lot of potential as a duelist and that if I were to get a master who was all around good with the force. I'd be a complete Jedi and maybe when I'm older rival the likes of Mace Windu, Master Kenobi, and maybe you." She said smiling.

"I could teach you if you wanted, why hasn't anyone picked you yet if Master Drallig said you were highly skilled?" Jax asked confused.

"I told the order I didn't want to be a Padawan yet and I'm as skilled in dueling as a knight and that's obviously why I'm in the knights division." Kira replied.

"Why don't you want to be a Padawan yet?" Jax asked.

"The force told me to hold back so I take advanced initiate classes and in my free time I practice Makashi, Soresu, and Ataru, then I go to my dorm and Meditate and practice force techniques." Kira answered.

"That's a good routine. What do you do outside of your training?" Jax asked.

"I hang with those three up there." Kira said pointing to three girls her age. One a Twi'lek, another a Human, and a Togrutan."

"Cool. Are you familiar with Petro and Katooni?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. I took a piloting class with Petro and I took a Mind Control class with Katooni but we never really talk." Kira said.

"Oh. Well those are my friends." Jax said.

"How do you find time to be with your friends. You are on the council after all." Kira said.

"Actually council meetings are now only I the morning unless its an emergency meeting." Jax said.

"Oh. That's good." Kira said.

The watched as Master Tinn hit Master Rancisis's tail ending the battle.

"All Masters in round two please come down to the Square." Master Windu said.

"I'll be back up after the match." Jax said as he got up and walked down the stands.

Kira watched him go down the stands. She wondered if he liked her too and would ask him if the time presented itself.

Jax looked at the board and saw he was facing Ahsoka. He walked over to her.

"Hey Jax how's it going?" Ahsoka said.

"Good. How are you and Lux?" Jax asked.

"We're good. Lux bought an apartment and the council gave me permission to move out of my dorm." Ahsoka replied.

"That's awesome. Tell him I said Hi." Jax said happy for Ahsoka.

"I will." Ahsoka said smiling. She liked the kid. He was very respectful, honest, and mature, like his mother.

"Master Yoda has defeated Master Kenobi. Up next Knight Sintal vs Knight Tano." Mace Windu said over the microphone.

"Good luck." Jax said.

"You too." Ahsoka said.

Kira watched Master Drallig start the fight. She watched Ahsoka lunge at him. He moved out of the way every time. His approach must be to tire her out.

Jax watched Ahsoka. Her twin bladed worked in perfect unison. He had to find a weakness. Suddenly he had an idea. He let her swing her first lightsaber and when she swung her shoto blade he swung down as hard as he could and she dropped it. He now had the advantage and he could tell Ahsoka was nervous. He swung at her head and then swung down low. Ahsoka was slow to block these moves and he quickly struck her head then faked a sweep down low and he hit her in the right arm to end the match.

"Knight Sintal has defeated Knight Tano." Mace Windu said.

Jax walked off the square and back up to where Kira was.

"That was brilliant! I could sense you were analyzing her form for weaknesses." Kira said.

"It works. That's what I did when I killed Sidious." Jax said.

Kira's jaw dropped, "You killed Sidious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Who'd you think killed him?" Jax asked laughing.

"I always thought Master Yoda did." Kira said.

"Master Yoda was in space commanding the battle up there," Jax said, "I can see why you'd think that though."

"What was is weakness." Kira asked.

"Arrogance. Block his force lightning and he's got nothing." Jax said.

"Wow." Kira said in awe of Jax.

"Did you die in Order 66?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. I was killed by a clone. He kicked down my door when I was watching the holonet and shot me. He actually came up to me about a week ago and apologized saying he couldn't control his actions no matter how hard he tried. I told him it was fine because grudges are the Jedi way."

"Than I'm glad I was able to revive everyone." Jax said smiling at her. Kira's friends started giggling and Kira was ready to faint. The boy she liked had just about admitted he liked her.

"Master Koon has defeated Master Mundi." Mace Windu said.

"Who do you think is going to win? Master Tinn or Master Secura?"

"Master Secura hands down." Kira said.

"Same." Jax said agreeing with her.

Jax watched as Aayla lunged at Saesee who blocked her attack. After twenty seconds of repeated attacks from Aayla, Saesee then got his in the leg ending the match.

"Called it." Kira said.

"Are you ready for a Master?" Jax said going back to that topic.

"Yes definitely." She said.

"That's the spirit." He said smiling at her.

"All contestants in round three please come down near the square." Master Windu said.

Jax walked down and stood next to Master Yoda whom he was facing.

"Ready are you, young Jax?" Master Yoda said looking up at him.

"Yes Master." Jax said.

"Good, your confidence, without it, lose, you will." Master Yoda said.

"Yes Master." Jax said.

"Up next. Grandmaster Yoda vs Knight Sintal." Mace Windu said.

As soon as Cin started the match Yoda lunged at him and immediately attacked. Jax made sure he blocked all of Yoda's attacks. If he could wear him out. He may have a chance. Yoda kept jumping up and attacking. He blocked the attacks and went on the offensive striking down at Yoda who was a hard target because of his size. Jax missed and Yoda hit him in the leg.

"Grandmaster Yoda has defeated Knight Sintal." Mace Windu said.

Jax walked back up to Kira and sat down.

"Yoda is too skilled. You couldn't beat him anyways." Kira said.

"I'm not disappointed I'm just surprised. When I analyzed his form I discovered he had no weakness." Jax said.

"That's what you get when you fight an eight hundred eighty two year old Grandmaster." Kira said.

"Yeah. He has had a lot of years to perfect his form." Jax said.

"Master Koon has defeated Master Secura." Mace Windu said.

"Well here's the championship." Jax said to Kira.

"Yoda will win." Kira said.

"Well at least we can study Yoda for a weakness." Jax said.

Jax watched as Yoda kept repeatedly attacking Master Koon. Finally Yoda hit Master Koon on the shoulder and the duel ended.

"Grandmaster Yoda has won the Masters Division." Mace Windu said.

"Do you want to go get lunch?" Jax asked.

"With me- I mean sure." Kira said excitedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax and Kira walked over to food stand that Jedi Chefs had put up and sat at a table. Petro and Katooni walked over and sat down with them.

"Hey Jax is this your girlfriend?" Petro said teasingly.

"Umm." Kira said but was cut off by Jax.

"Yeah."

Kira almost jumped out of her seat. She smiled, her hopes and dreams of the last few months had come true.

"Wow lucky guess." Petro said.

"Your name is Kira right?" Katooni asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I remember taking a Mind Control class with you." Katooni said.

"Yeah same here." Kira replied.

"So what branch is everyone thinking about?" Jax asked.

"I'm thinking of being a Jedi Consular. I don't really have an interest in going after militaries all day so im just going to deal with negotiations and I think I'd have more time for practicing my saber skills and force techniques."

"That's great! What about you Petro." Jax asked.

"I'm looking into Jedi Guardian." He replied.

"What area?" Jax asked.

"Peacekeeper." Petro said.

"Nice! That's what I do." Jax said.

"I'll probably work with you then." Petro said.

"Can't wait! What about you Kira?" Jax said.

"I'm going to be a Peacekeeper in the Jedi Guardian branch." Kira said.

"That's awesome." Jax said.

"Who has a master?" Jax asked.

"I'm with Master Kenobi!" Petro said.

"I'm training with Kit Fisto." Said Katooni.

"I'm going to get a master soon." Kira said.

"Why don't you have one already?" asked Katooni.

"The force told me I wasn't ready. That I should hold off because the perfect person was coming soon." She said.

"Don't you get sent to the AgriCorps if you don't have a Master by thirteen?" asked Petro.

"I explained my situation to Yoda and he said if it was the will of the force than we shall do as the force commands." Kira said.

"Oh ok." Petro said.

"Well we have to go. Have a fun date." Said Katooni as she and Petro left.

Jax watched as they left and then tuned back to Kira. He looked at her beautiful green eyes and he purple hair. He also noticed she didn't wear the typical Jedi robe. She wore more of a cloak that complimented her skin color.

"Are we actually dating or are we fooling with Petro?" asked Kira.

"Dating. I mean if that's what you want. It's pretty obvious to me that you have a huge crush on me and… I kind of have a crush on you now." Jax said.

"Did my friends make it that obvious?" said Kira.

"I wouldn't have to be a Jedi to know you had a crush on me the way your friends acted." Jax said.

"I'll thank them later." Kira said.

"We should get back to the gardens." Jax said staring at her.

"Later." Kira said.

The two kept leaning until their lips met. As it continued Kira could feel Jax's happiness build and build. When they parted they looked at the clock. A whole two minutes.

"That was..." Jax had no words for what had just happened.

"Amazing. Yeah I know." Kira said.

"All Knights please report to the gardens." Mace Windu's voice echoed.

"Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax and Kira got back to their seats. Kira put her drink on the bench and went down to the Sparing Square.

"Up next we have Padawan Petro vs Padawan Zatt." Mace Windu said.

Jax watched Petro walk up to the Square and ignited his lightsaber. Zatt surprisingly pulled out dual blade yellow lightsaber. Jax then remembered how good Zatt was with technology and remembered he would probably be a sentinel in charge of temple security. He had to practice with his new lightsaber so he could get used to it. Master Drallig started the duel. Jax never remembered Zatt as a great swordsman but Zatt came out on fire. Zatt looked like a sentinel and he fought like one too. After five minutes of Petro hanging on for his life Zatt made a grave error. He jumped up and came down on Petro with his lightsaber Petro dodged and hit Zatt in the side.

"Padawan Petro has defeated Padawan Zatt." Mace Windu said.

Jax saw a fully cloaked sentinel walk up to Zatt and pat him on the back. Zatt did amazing and Jax was very proud of his friend.

"Next up: Padawan Katooni vs Padawan Gungi."

Jax was interested to see how Katooni did. She wasn't very keen with a lightsaber but she might be able to sense Gungi's actions faster than most Padawans. Master Drallig started the fight and Katooni took the offensive she obviously practiced her moves because she went in a specific order. Gungi obviously didn't notice the pattern. Gungi then took the offensive. Gungi's weakness was he alternated sides. A step in the right direction and Katooni could take him out. Katooni must have noticed that because she jumped out of the way and struck Gungi in the arm.

"Padawan Katooni has defeated Padawan Gungi." Master Windu announced.

Jax was happy. Now we'll get a Petro vs Katooni matchup. It would be amazing to watch.

"Next up we have Padawan Byph and Padawan Ganodi." Master Windu said.

Jax watched as the two stepped up to the square. These two were evenly matched as far as Jax was concerned. He watched the Spar start and the two exchanged blows but nothing really happened. Ganodi made the beginners mistake of being too aggressive, she went up and swung her lightsaber as hard as she could and her arm couldn't stop and Byph chopped at her body and she was done.

"Next matchup Padawan Solaris vs Knight Offee."

Kira ignited her blue blade and stepped into the circle. Master Drallig started the Spar and Kira went on the offensive with a form he would describe as a mix between forms Makashi, Soresu, and Ataru. He then remembered those were the forms she practiced and guessed she must have crafted her own style with her skills.

Kira Spun in a circle and spun her lightsaber which surprised Barriss, she knew it was very unorthodox but she had crafted her own form and she was using it to her advantage. She could sense Jax was even puzzled at her form. She remembered what Jax said about how he defeated Sidious and she let her attack. She noticed that she was slow with her attacks. She swung slowly but with power. It was good if you were against Sith and that was who she faced so she didn't have any other style. She decided to use that insight and next time Barriss swung she jumped out of the way and swung at her hip. She hit her hip and was satisfied with her win.

"Padawan Solaris has defeated Padawan Offee." Said Mace Windu said.

Jax smiled. Kira was good, he knew what he would do after the tournament.

"Our Round two matchup is Padawan Petro vs Padawan Katooni." Master Windu said.

"Good luck." Petro said blowing Katooni a kiss before they went on opposite sides of the square.

Master Drallig started the fight and Petro went on the offensive. Katooni blocked move for move. She went on the offensive and swung her saber at her head and he ducked and swung at her legs. He hit her legs, the battle was over in a time of thirty seconds.

"Padawan Petro has defeated Padawan Katooni." Master Windu said.

Jax was surprised she held on. Petro is a true machine and the amount of time she held on was amazing.

"Next up are Padawan Solaris and Padawan Byph." Said Master Windu.

Kira ignited her lightsaber and stepped into the Square. Master Drallig started the match and Kira immediately lunged. She hit chopped at his sides and head. After about five attacks Kira spun in a circle and Byph was hit in the elbow.

"Padawan Solaris has defeated Padawan Byph." Master Windu said.

Jax watched Kira step back to the end of the circle as Petro stepped into the circle.

"Championship round is Padawan Petro vs Padawan Solaris." Master Windu said.

Kira ignited her lightsaber and Petro ignited his. When Master Drallig started the fight the two lunged at each other. Kira flipped over Petro and chopped at his spine. Petro jumped out of the way and blocked then proceeded with a counter attack. Kira then spun and caught Petro off balance she then chopped at his arm and Petro luckily blocked. He jumped to the opposite end of Kira. Petro threw his lightsaber and Kira easily blocked it and while it was coming back to Petro she jumped over to where he was and swung just as he regained his lightsaber. She spun one last time and knocked him off balance than hit him in the stomach with her lightsaber.

"Padawan Kira Solaris has defeated Padawan Petro in the Knights division championship."

Kira smiled happily. She was proud of her achievement and knew her friends would be proud. She walked up near Jax was and sat down.

"Want to go back to my dorm and play Dejarik?" Jax asked.

"Sure!" Kira replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax beat Kira two times and lost once. In Dejarik. It was four o'clock and Kira decided to go back to her dorm. Four o'clock was also two hours after the Padawans completed their tournament. Jax went up to Master Yoda's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Yoda asked.

"Jax Sintal. I need to talk to you about something." Jax said through the door.

Jax walked in and glanced at the room. It was very nice and he couldn't help but notice the light reflectors on the windows were tilted the perfect way.

"What is it, you need?" Yoda asked.

"I have met a girl my age who I have started dating. She said the force told her to wait for a Master and I feel that I'm the guy the force is telling me is her Master. Is there any rule against dating your Padawan? She's the same age as me so it's not like it's odd." Jax said.

"Her name?" Yoda asked.

"Kira Solaris. I think we could learn much from each other and that is the key to having a Padawan." Jax said.

"Ahh yes. Kira, a skilled Jedi she is. Perfect she would be for you. The ceremony we will have tonight." Yoda said.

"Thank you Master." Jax said.

"One thing. Put an arm around her you will. Around the same size as you, she is. Less awkward we will make it." Yoda said.

"Thank you master." Jax said.

"If guidance you need. Always ask me, you can." Yoda said.

"Ok bye, thanks again Master." Jax said walking out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jax where are we going?" Kira asked him.

"You'll see," Jax said walking through some doors, "open your eyes."

"The Jedi High Council?" Kira said.

Jax put an arm on her shoulder.

"Jax Sintal, Kira Solaris. Master, Padawan." Yoda said.

Kira smiled but was going to ask Jax why when it was done.

"You two are free to go." Master Windu said.

Jax walked out the doors and directed Kira towards his dorm.

"Why?" Kira asked confused.

"The force told me too. Plus Master Yoda said there was no rule against dating your Padawan, well at least one that's your age." Jax said.

"Ok that's good." Kira said relieved.

"Still call me Jax and treat me as if we were dating." Jax said.

"Won't the council get mad at lack of respect and formality?" Kira asked.

"No. Master Yoda understands." Jax aid.

"Ok. It would be a little awkward to have to call my boyfriend Master." Kira said.

"They only do that on horrible outer-rim planets. The ones that get away with it at least."

"Yeah that's horrible." Kira said.

"I don't know why they treat women that way." Jax said.

"Some worlds are just really abusive." Kira said.

"Another reason why you're my Padawan is I could learn a lot from you. Like your unorthodox fighting form." Jax said.

"I call it The Way of the Zilo Beast. It's not a form but I just put a lot of weird moves in there and I perfect them while also using a lot of defense tactics." Kira said.

"That's cool." Jax said impressed she had a name for it.

"It's mainly just supposed to surprise your opponent and kind of scare your opponent." Kira said.

"I also heard you know a lot about politics like my mother. I don't really see her anymore but she loves talking politics." Jax said.

"I love talking politics!" Kira said.

"Then she will probably like her son's girlfriend better than her own son." Jax teased.

"I was always people's favorite." Kira said teasing him.

"You're my favorite." Jax said.

"I know that." Kira said.

Jax's comlink rang and he looked at Kira for permission to pick it up.

"Go ahead," she said, "It's probably important."

Jax answered and waited for a voice.

"Hey Jax!"

"Hi Mom!" Jax said happy she knew he still existed.

"I want you to come over to my apartment for dinner. We can talk and everything, unless you have something planned. I have no meetings tonight so it works for me." His mother said.

"I'm walking back to my dorm with my girlfriend but I'm sure I can come over." Jax said.

"Oh you mean that Pantoran girl, I saw you guys kissing by the lunch shack at the tournament. I was watching the tournament and I could see the lunch shack from where I was seated and I could see you and her having a good time. She's really pretty." His mother said.

"Thank you so much your excellency." Kira said.

"Call me Alliah, I don't like formality very much." Alliah said.

"Why not the two of you come over for dinner. Your father is coming home from Alderaan, he was teaching a flight school to the most promising pilots in the galaxy. He'll be anxious to see you again" Alliah said.

"Ok we'll be over. Bye Mom." Jax said.

"Bye." Alliah said.

"Ok let's head up to my parents apartment." Said Jax.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax walked up to apartment and rang the bell.

"Hey Jax come in." Alliah said.

"Wow I haven't seen you since you were 5"1' now your 5"9'! Who's this? Is this your friend? She can't be your Padawan because she is like three inches smaller than you." His father said.

"This is my girlfriend. She is kind of my Padawan but I told Master Yoda to treat us like we are dating." Jax said.

"Don't be afraid to sock him if he does something wrong." His father said to Kira.

"Ok I will." Giggled Kira.

"Well let's sit down, I made your favorite, Space Waffles with Blue Milk." Alliah said.

"Wow! I haven't had those since we went to Lothal for vacation when I was six!" Jax said excitedly.

"So how did everyone's day go?" Alliah asked.

"Kira you go first." Gavin said.

"Well I was sitting down and suddenly Jax sat down next to me and I had a crush on him before he knew me and my friends made it really obvious that I liked him and so we talked and he started sparing. After we went to lunch and I came back and won the Knights division." Kira said.

"I saw that, I was really impressed with your saber skills." Alliah said.

"Then Jax took me as his Padawan but I don't call him master or anything we just act as we normally would. Then we were walking back and you called us to come eat dinner." Kira said.

"Guess I called at the right time then." Alliah said.

"Jax?" Kira said letting him know it was his turn.

"Well Kira explained most of it but I lost to Master Yoda but was able to defeat Master Unduli and Ahsoka. How about you Mom." Jax asked.

"Well I had a few meetings today and then I went and picked your father up at the spaceport and asked you all to come for dinner." Alliah said.

"I got on my flight and landed and ended up here with you guys." Gavin said.

"Kira. Jax doesn't talk politics much, do you like talking politics?" Alliah asked.

"Oh come on now don't scare her away." Gavin teased.

"Do I like talking politics? I love talking politics!" Kira said.

"I have a new favorite already," Alliah said looking at Jax, "what do you think about slavery in the Outer-Rim, many senators argue it helps our economy but it isn't the Republic's way." Said Alliah.

"Yes I agree, I think we should free the Slaves but in a compromise with the governments, we should lower the minimum wage from five credits to two credits and maybe raise taxes from five percent to eight percent." Kira said.

"That may work. I'll bring that up in the senate." Alliah said.

"Glad I could help." Kira said.

"Can someone translate that into basic because those were come complicated words?" Jax said.

"Basically making the lowest you can get paid is two credits and taxes should be eight percent of income." Kira said.

"Oh." Jax said.

After a long night of politics talking and playing Dejarik which Gavin won seven times. Jax and Kira headed back to their dorm and went to bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**WOW! That was a long chapter and it was fun to write. Next chapter the villains will be dealt with and we'll get some Maul action. The next chapter may be released tonight or maybe tomorrow morning.**


End file.
